Secret
by CherrieBlossom73
Summary: With her expertise and skills in medicine, Sakura goes to help out at the hospital in the Sand Village. She stays at Gaara's house and little does she know that Gaara has a secret that he's been keeping for years. What is it?
1. Chapter 1

She walked into the anteroom and sat down on a soft, leather couch. Her back straightened out of habit and her lotion-downed hands slid under her thighs. She clicked her heels together, waiting patiently, even though, to anyone else, she may have looked nervous. She was quite calm, however. There was no reason to be nervous, none at all. The Kazekage was a dear friend, a very close one to the village. She had met him when they were younger. However, back then he was frightening; not just to her, but to everyone. He was an evil, dangerous child that nobody wanted to be around. Now, everything was different. He was kinder, more gentle and considerate. She couldn't wait to see him again.

It had been a while since she had last seen the Kazekage. Couldn't really place when they had last met, but she was sure it was over business. Always was in the shinobi world.

Her caressing light-green orbs danced around the room. The walls were a sandy color, ironic since she was in the Village Hidden in the Sand. Another leather sofa sat opposite her and a thin, glass coffee table lay before her. She leaned forward and saw her reflection in the ever-so-clean glass. Sticking her tongue behind her pearly white teeth, she began to whistle a soft tune to herself, one her mother had hummed for her as a child. She hummed it so often it got stuck in her head and had hummed ever since she learned it.

She heard a soft click to her left and turned her head to see the polite secretary she'd met moments before.

"The Kazekage will see you now," She said.

"Thank you."

She pushed herself off the sofa and knocked on the door that led to the Kazekage's office. After a familiar voice allowed her to enter, she turned the knob and saw him sitting at his desk; documents stacked neatly in piles atop it.

The Kazekage's face lit up in a smile, "Welcome, Sakura," His eyes searched the vacant area behind her, "Where is Sasuke?"

"He didn't want to come, you know how he is. He's waiting outside downstairs."

Gaara nodded, knowing the Uchiha all too well, "How was your trip here? Safe I hope."

Sakura smiled and nodded. She strode over to the chair before his desk and plopped herself down in it. She involuntarily crossed her legs and locked her fingers together around her right knee. "It was a very quiet and relaxing trip. Thank you for letting me stay in your home while I'm here; it's very generous of you, Kazekage-Sama."

He frowned at her formality, "Please, call me Gaara. Kazekage makes me feel old. And it's no problem, Sakura. Temari can't wait to see you, neither can Kankuro." His face crinkled in a smile that Sakura couldn't help but crack one in reply to.

"Haha, okay, Gaara. And you're not old; being Kazekage at your age is an honor. You must be really happy." Gaara liked her honesty and was glad to have her here. She'd be a great help in the hospital and great company at home. Speaking of which, he should probably show her where she'd be staying. Gaara pushed his pen aside and stood up. His bones groaned in relief and it felt good to finally get up. He walked over to the door and opened it, "Shall I show you where you'll be staying?"

Sakura abruptly jumped up and looked guilty, "Oh, no! That's alright, Gaara. I didn't mean to disturb you, I-" Gaara held up a hand to silence her, giving her a friendly smile.

"It's quite alright, Sakura. I needed a break; sitting in that chair too long can cripple a man. And I asked you to come here, remember?"

Sakura's cheeks blushed at the fact and she walked out the door as Gaara held it open. As she passed him, she got a whiff of his scent; a deep, musky scent that Sakura decided she liked. It was new and fresh and fit Gaara perfectly; dark but sexy.

_Did I just call Gaara sexy?_

"I'm going out for a while, post-pone my plans." Gaara told the woman at the desk. She nodded and began filing documents and other things of the sort. As they walked out of the building, a sandy breeze blew over them, causing the two to shield their eyes. Sasuke leaned against the wall of the building with his hands in his pockets. He turned his head and simply nodded to Gaara, whom nodded back. Gaara motioned for the two to follow as he began walking down the sandy road. "I don't live far from the hospital, or the office, so you won't have any problem arriving on time."

"I'm never late. My job is my first and only priority." Gaara looked at her out of his peripheral and saw the determination on her face. She was true to her heart, he gathered that much.

They turned a corner and stopped in front of a huge building that looked to be the size of his office building. Sakura's home back in Konoha wasn't even this big. She'd have to get use to the space, she supposed. He opened the door and stepped aside for her to go ahead of him.

_He's such a gentlemen._

Gaara's home was more common than she would have anticipated. Sakura stepped into a carpeted, home-y feeling living room with a fireplace and plants in different areas of the room. Light from the open window decorated the room and invited in a nice, gentle breeze. Down the hall, Sakura could see a kitchen, spacious as far as she could tell. She stepped to the side and let Gaara lead her and Sasuke through the house to her room.

As she followed, Sakura saw pictures of Gaara's older brother and sister, his friends and family. Pictures of everyone Sakura knew lined the walls of the hall; there was even one with her alone. She pondered how he had gotten his hands on that picture. She'd have to ask him later. Sakura was too busy paying attention to the pictures that she forgot she was walking, and tripped. Before she knew it, Gaara was holding her in his arms, looking down at her with an eyebrow quirked. She blushed involuntarily and mumbled an apology. Gaara stood her back on her feet and watched as the blush grew deeper in her cheeks.

"Thank you, Gaara. I guess I wasn't looking and tripped over something." Sakura played with her hands and gave a shy smile.

"Any time. Well, this is your room. I hope it's comfortable enough for you; the bed is brand new so I hope you like it. I tested it myself and it's very welcoming. You'll fall asleep in seconds." Gaara winked at her, something that didn't quite suite Gaara but was nice all the same. Sasuke regarded Gaara with squinted eyes but remained silent. Sakura forced herself to not think too much of it but couldn't help blushing anyway.

"Thank you so much, Gaara, your house is lovely. I love it. Wish my home was this nice."

"You're welcome to stay as long as you wish, Sakura. My home is your home. You too, Sasuke."

Sasuke grunted in reply, crossing his arms lazily and leaning against the door frame.

Sakura didn't know what to say to such a kind gesture, the most she could choke out was, "T-thank you, Gaara." He gave her a smile and a nod and left to show Sasuke his room. Sakura's room was pretty big with relaxing, cream colored walls and pink rims. The bed looked comfortable, just as Gaara had said, with clean pink sheets and a nice flower decorated quilt. A dresser sat beside a closet that Sakura opened to find very spacious; just like the rest of the house.

She plopped herself down on the bed and let out a heavy sigh. The bed was as soft as feathers and Sakura wanted to just fall right into it. She found herself drifting asleep when a knock on the door woke her up. She picked up her head to see Gaara's peeking through.

"I'm going back to the office for a bit. You'll probably be asleep by the time I get home. Make yourself at home, there's food in the fridge if you're hungry."

"Oh, alright, thank you. Did you want something to eat before you go?" Sakura asked, sitting up.

"No, I'll be fine. Thanks, though. I'll see you later, Sakura." He flashed a brief smile at her before closing the door. Sakura lay back with an 'oomph' and closed her eyes. She snuggled underneath the quilt and remembered Gaara telling her she'd fall asleep in seconds. Before Sakura drifted into a deep sleep, Gaara flashed in her mind and couldn't help but smile against her pillow.

_Gaara._


	2. Chapter 2

She arose to a soft knock on her door and, through blurry eyes, saw Kankuro poke his head in.

"Hey, sleepy head," he whispered, "breakfast is ready."

"Alright, be there in a sec." She mumbled. She heard plates and silverware being taken out and placed on a surface somewhere in the distance. Kankuro closed the door and silenced the noise; all that was heard were the birds singing outside Sakura's window.

Sakura forced herself to sit up and shake the sleep off. She scratched the back of her neck and ran a finger through her hair, it was knotted horribly and she had to fight to get her fingers untangled. Deciding to take a shower and have a cup of coffee after, Sakura placed her bare feet on the carpet and sleepily walked over to the door.

The bathroom was across from her room so she didn't have to wander around and get lost. Sakura pushed the door open and saw Gaara standing, facing the mirror to her left, fully naked but for the towel wrapped around his waist. He gave her a blank look, as if it were normal that people walked in on him, like it was an everyday thing.

"Oh my God!" Sakura quickly stepped out and slammed the door shut, squeezing her eyes tight in embarrassment. She tried to force that image out of her head but it wouldn't budge. She saw his wet, bare chest that looked like it was chiseled from a sculptor; his hair dripping wet from the shower and the towel nice and snug around his hips. Sakura groaned at the memory and shook her head fiercely. The door opened behind her and she froze.

"It's all yours," Said Gaara, walking past her, fully dressed and acting like nothing had happened. She exhaled the breath she had been holding and went into the hot bathroom. Locking the door, Sakura forced the image out of her head and stripped. Her reflection in the mirror was blurry and indistinguishable from the steam of the shower.

She lathered her hair with strawberry smelling shampoo and struggled to untangle the knots. After she washed off the previous days sweat and grime, she got out and wrapped a towel around herself. She dried herself off and dressing in her usual attire and headed to the kitchen to get some breakfast.

Twenty minutes later, Sakura was ready to go to work. She walked down the decorated hallway towards what she assumed was Sasuke's room and knocked softly. She heard a male grunt and took that as a sign to enter. Sakura poked her head in and saw Sasuke lying on his back with his arms resting underneath his head.

"I'm going to work now, so I'll see you later, Sasuke."

"Hn." Was all that Sasuke gave in reply. Gently closing the door, Sakura wondered when Sasuke would give up that pitiless attitude and move on with his life. Deciding that there was no answer to her question, she left her temporary home and made her way to the hospital.

33333333333333333333

Several hours after Sakura had gotten to the Suna hospital, she found herself already feeling the tension in her shoulders and her neck. Running around and scurrying from one room to the next was very tiring, and very stressful depending on the patients situation. She was used to it, though. Back at Konoha, Sakura was constantly on her feet for fourteen hours a day, with only one thirty minute break. Here, though, she didn't have to work that many hours. Sakura was just here to help, and she was happy to. She loved her job and didn't see it as work; she saw it as a career, a passion that filled her heart and coursed through her blood.

"Bye, see you tomorrow!" Sakura waved to the nurse that was so kind to show her around. She smiled and waved good-bye which Sakura took as her moment to leave. Exiting out from the main entrance, Sakura breathed in the fresh evening air. The sun was slowly setting and a slight breeze had picked up. Sakura rubbed her arms that had gotten chilled from the crisp evening air. She started her short walk back to Gaara's home and ran into a small shop just around the corner.

She looked in the store glass and saw different types of beautiful jewelery, one of which caught her eye. She walked into the store and told the shopkeeper which piece she wanted. He gladly got it for her, happy that he was having one more customer before he closed the shop for that night. Sakura paid the amount due and thanked the man, observing the pretty piece with awe-filled eyes.

It was a beautiful silver locket that was in the shape of a flower. The petals were pink with shiny, serene diamonds that glittered when the sun hit it just right. Sakura smiled as she held it in her hand and walked down the road, wondering what picture she'd put in it. It had to be someone special, someone she loved and cared for. Her friends back home and her family flashed one by one in her mind, but she disregarded them all. It wasn't that she didn't love them, it was that none of them seemed to be the right one. Closing the locket with a shrug, she pocketed it and decided to wait until she knew.

Sakura turned her key in the lock and stepped inside the house. Gaara had given her a key to the house when her and Sasuke had first arrived. Sasuke had raised an eyebrow at Gaara, expecting his own key. Gaara shook his head and politely said he only had one extra key, and since Sakura would be working, he thought she'd need it more. Sasuke had simply grunted in reply and left the room.

Everyone sat in the living room, formally dressed and sitting patiently. Closing the door quietly, Sakura wondered what was going on. Gaara was the first to get up and explain.

"Hello, Sakura. How was your day at work?" Gaara gave a friendly smile that Sakura seemed to relax and fall into.

"It was good; the nurse showed me around and I got through the day easily. How was yours?"

Gaara nodded,"I'm glad to hear that, Sakura. I had a busy day of paperwork and meetings, same as always."

"It sounds rough being a Kazekage, I kind of feel bad for you." Sakura smiled as well did Gaara. She looked at his black suite and liked how he looked in it. "Why is everyone all dressed up?"

"Well, I thought we'd all go out to dinner. Celebrate your first day at work."

"Oh, well that's sweet of you. Uhm, I don't really have anything fancy to wear..." Sakura looked around and saw Sasuke, who was sitting with his arms crossed on the couch, seemingly aggravated that he had to dress up. Temari was in a nice, black dress with a pretty pattern in diamonds on it. Instead of having her hair up in four pig-tails, she had it half up and half down and made her look just as beautiful. Kankuro was in a simple black suite just like his brother, no make-up covered his face and his hair was just as spiky as Gaara's.

Temari hopped up with a huge grin on her face and grabbed Sakura's hand. "Don't worry about that, Sakura! We gotcha covered!" Sakura looked at Temari then at Gaara, whom winked at her as she was dragged down the hall to her room. She was in her room with the door shut before she knew it.

"Are you ready?" Temari's grin was so wide Sakura thought her face would get stuck in that position.

"For what?" Sakura asked, clueless.

Temari went to the closet and pulled out an elegant, emerald green dress. Sakura's mouth dropped open in awe, speechless. Temari rushed over and pushed it into Sakura's hands and hurried out the door.

"Get dressed! Hurry!"

Sakura jumped at her loud voice and stared down at the dress. It was a beautiful dress that was the same exact color of her eyes. The dress was one shouldered that had a beautiful red and golden pendant on the strap that looked expensive yet elegant. It had a fancy slit that reached a little higher than the knee. She set it down on the bed gently, afraid she might ruin it, and stripped.

Carefully and gingerly, Sakura slid the dress on over her head and her right arm through the strap. The front clung to her cleavage perfectly, and the dress hugged her body comfortably. She felt a tad bit too naked with only one strap but shrugged it off; it wasn't every day that she got to wear something so elegant. Stepping in front of the full-length mirror, Sakura stepped back in shock.

She never had the chance to look the way she did at that precise moment. Besides her slightly frazzled hair and stiff posture, Sakura looked gorgeous. The dress aligned with the color of her eyes completely and made her look ravishing. She relaxed her shoulders a little and stood up straight. She stuck her leg out to lengthen out the dress and liked how her skin, so pale and smooth, seemed to collide wonderfully with the dress. Sakura smiled at her reflection and looked at her feet in the mirror.

She didn't have any shoes to match the dress.

Sakura's mood faltered and for a moment she thought she had gotten all excited for nothing. Then she saw the black heels sitting beside the bed, yearning to be worn. Gliding over, Sakura sat on the bed and slid her right heel into the shoe, which fit perfectly. As she fastened the strap around her foot, she pondered how Temari knew her exact measurements. She found it odd that Gaara and his family seemed to know a lot about Sakura without her even knowing.

When both her shoes were on Sakura forgot the thought and stood up. She was about an inch or so taller and the heels fit comfortably. She practiced walking around in her room, even though she was already comfortable walking in heels. There was a time or two when Sakura had to walk in heels back home, just wasn't for a fancy occasion such as this.

All that was left for Sakura to do was brush her hair. She walked over to her dresser and grabbed the brush off of it and stroked it through her short locks. She debated on how to style it; she tried various styles, observing how they went with the dress. Sakura decided to leave it down since it just barely touched her shoulders.

As she gave herself one last look in the mirror, she decided she was missing something. She tapped her finger against her chin as she thought.

"Oh!" Sakura dashed over to her shorts and dug through the pockets until she found what she had been looking for. Going back to the mirror, she held up the locket she had bought earlier and fastened it around her neck. It was cold against her skin but made her stand out more. Excited and a bit shy, Sakura walked over and opened the door.

All heads turned towards her and faces broke out in smiles at her appearance. Sakura walked over to the front of the room and clasped her hands in front of her, beaming with joy.

"How do I look?" She poked her cheek with a finger and blushed a little, not use to so much attention.

"You look hot!" Temari yelled in her booming voice and Sakura laughed.

"Really pretty, Sakura." Kankuro offered a friendly smile.

"Thank you, Kankuro."

Gaara was the only one to stand up and walk over to her. "You look exquisite, Sakura." As Sakura looked into his eyes, Gaara smiled which seemed to light them up more. She would have fallen in them completely if a grunt from her left didn't interrupt her.

"You look nice." Sasuke said, staring at Sakura.

"Oh, uh, thank you, Sasuke." A tiny smile was offered from Sakura to Sasuke which he made no regard to.

"Shall we go then?" Gaara asked, opening the door.

Sakura smiled at Gaara in thanks, then followed Sasuke, Temari and Kankuro, leaving Gaara to lock the door. The small group was greeted by a chilly breeze that hugged their bodies and danced with their hair. Sakura brushed her arms with her hands, regretting not bringing a sweater. Temari did the same and tried to shrug it off.

"Here, Temari, take my jacket." Kankuro shrugged off his jacket and blanketed it around his sisters' shoulders. She hugged it around her chest and thanked him. Sakura smiled at the love her friends shared and was warmed by the image. It wasn't enough to keep her warm, though.

"Here." Sakura turned around and saw Gaara, who placed his own jacket around her shoulders.

She immediately refused. "Oh, no, Gaara, that's alright. You don't have to do that-"

"It's fine, Sakura, don't worry. I don't want you freezing." The tone Gaara's voice carried was thoughtful and sweet. Sakura looked at him with admiration and loved how his lips so effortlessly turned upwards in a smile.

"Thank you, Gaara." Sakura surprised herself by saying it so quietly and with a hint of affection in it. They seemed to get lost in each other's eyes for a few moments, forgetting their world and focusing on each other. The few seconds they shared seemed to last hours, but neither cared. Gazing into Gaara's warm, entrapping turquoise eyes, Sakura lost herself in them. She felt a connection between her and Gaara, but she couldn't get a good grasp on it long enough to figure out what it was.

Sakura knew she wasn't breathing, knew she was getting hot, but she didn't know why. She could've sworn they had gotten closer, that Gaara had moved just a bit further towards her. She felt like she was moving closer to him but she wasn't fully sure why. Sakura just felt drawn to him, like he was a magnet and she was being pulled towards him effortlessly.

Slowly, the red head and the pinkette inched closer together, covering the vacant, chilled air between them. Sakura's heart was pounding but she didn't know why, she felt calm and relaxed. She almost felt dizzy, too but it seemed insignificant at the moment.

A loud noise interrupted the peaceful silence that had fallen over the area. Or it seemed loud to Sakura at least. Sakura turned her head towards the direction the noise had come from and irritation sparked inside her. Sasuke stood erect like a guard with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. His eyes pointed at Sakura with disappointment, as if she were doing something wrong. As far as Sakura knew, she didn't do anything wrong.

"We're leaving." Sasuke growled at her, stepping aside for her to walk ahead of her. Like she was a child that had just gotten in trouble.

"Then go. We'll catch up." Sakura straightened her back and met Sasuke's eyes with an equal amount, if not more, vulgar. He squinted his eyes as if to say not to challenge him but Sakura stood her ground. She didn't know what had come over Sasuke but she didn't like his attitude.

"Sasuke's right, Sakura. We have a dinner reservation." Gaara stepped between the two and held out his arm to Sakura. Her harsh countenance faded and slid into a gentle smile as she looped her arm through Gaara's. They walked side by side, leaving Sasuke to follow behind them. Sakura nor Gaara spoke on their way to the restaurant. Sasuke glared holes into Gaara's back as he followed, which both Gaara and Sakura sensed, but said nothing about.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Waiting for their meals, Sakura, Sasuke and the Sabaku family engaged themselves in a friendly conversation. The restaurant was a nice, peaceful public place with very good service. It was a very well-known place in which many people returned to time and again. The Sabaku family had been there a few times before and was happy to come back.

Everyone took seats at the round table that they were showed to. Gaara pulled out Sakura's chair for her and smiled gently for her to have a seat. Sakura beamed at him and happily sat down, secretly, despite herself, she hoped Gaara would take the seat to her left. To her dismay, Sasuke pulled out the chair and sat himself down stiffly. She saw Gaara pull out the chair opposite her and felt something in her stomach collapse. She shook her head and reminded herself to be happy. It was her night.

They were here to celebrate her first, successful day at the hospital. Not that it was a big deal or anything, but it was a nice gesture all the same. She didn't know she was staring at Gaara until he met her gaze and smiled at her. She blushed slightly and averted her eyes to look at the restaurant.

Couples and families were laughing, talking, and enjoying their meals. Sakura already liked the restaurant from its tranquil appearance. A marble dance floor made the center of the extended room where few couples slowly danced to the band playing on stage. Ringing the dance floor were cozy round tables covered in red linen laden with fine tableware. Shimmering white candles flickered in the center of the dozens of tables spread throughout the restaurant.

Menus were handed out to them and Sakura looked through it. The meals looked delicious and she couldn't decide what to have.

"What's good here?" She asked, looking at the three siblings.

"The fish is good," Gaara said.

"That's great! I love fish." Sakura set her menu aside and placed her hands in her lap. Gaara smiled at her and set his menu aside as well. The waiter came back several minutes later, ready to take their order. Sasuke got the chicken, Temari got a salad, Kankuro got a mix of several dishes, and both Sakura and Gaara got fish.

"I love fish, too." Gaara and Sakura exchanged grins, causing Sasuke to narrow his eyes. He cleared his throat which made everyone look at him.

"So, Gaara. How's being Kazekage?" He asked.

Gaara's eyes traveled to the Uchiha's scrutinizing gaze. "It's very hard work. You need to read everything closely and you're swamped all day long. But I enjoy it." Sasuke grunted carelessly, only bringing up the question to distract him and Sakura. Said girl seemed to like the fact that Gaara took his work seriously and enjoyed it at the same time. She had a high amount of respect for the man.

"So, Sakura," Gaara turned his eyes to her across the table,"tell us about your first day. Anything tragic?"

Sakura rolled her eyes to the ceiling and puckered her lips in thought, which Gaara found quite amusing. And kind of cute. "Hm, nope! Nothing too serious. The nurse showed me around, and I took care of some of the patients. You know, the simple stuff: check on the patients, re-bandaged anything that needed to be, heal wounds. The usual."

Gaara nodded in understanding. "I'm glad there was nothing serious."

"Me, too. I like it when they're just minor injuries and nothing fatal. It makes me happy to know people will be okay, I hate delivering bad news."

Gaara chuckled, "Who wouldn't? It must be hard."

"Mhm, very," Sakura liked talking with Gaara, he was very friendly and open-minded. She guessed a Kazekage had to be, with everything that he had to do. The waiter served them their food just then and everyone thanked him. Sakura saw the sight of the fish and licked her lips in anticipation. She took a bite and savored the taste.

"Wow, Gaara. You were right, this is good!"

"I'm glad you like it, Sakura. I would've been disappointed if you didn't." His eyes grew softer as he smiled and Sakura's heartbeat quickened. She didn't know what it was lately but she felt like Gaara triggered something inside her. The way he looked at her seemed to be more than friendly, and she wondered if it were true. No, it couldn't be, Sakura knew Gaara wasn't that type of person. He was all work; he wasn't looking for a companion. Looking at him, across the table in the dimly lit restaurant, Sakura doubted he wanted to be more than friends. He was just being nice, she decided conclusively.

"Hey, Temari, how's your training going?" Sasuke asked rather loudly. Sakura looked at him out of the corner of her eye and sensed his agitation. She knew Gaara being so friendly with her would eventually get to him, but there was no reason for it. He was just being nice, what was there to be upset about? Sakura didn't know but found she was growing irritated at the thought. Knowing tonight was supposed to be a good night; she pushed it aside and shoved a fork full of fish in her mouth.

"It's great! I learned a new jutsu just recently. We should spar sometime and let me try it on you. I already whooped Kankuro's butt the other day, right Kanky?" Temari elbowed her brother and laughed at his annoyance.

"Temari! I told you not to call me that!" Kankuro pouted and mumbled something about her being mean. Sasuke saw nothing funny and distanced himself from the conversation again. Sasuke being so rude and anti-social sparked a fire of anger in Sakura and she bit her lip. She wouldn't ruin tonight, she'd talk to him later. She was thankful for Temari's question that distracted her from said Uchiha.

"So, how's Konoha? How is Shikamaru?" Temari asked, pushing her plate of food to the side and focusing her attention on Sakura and Sasuke. Sasuke pretended like he didn't hear her and played with his food; Sakura rolled her eyes at Sasuke and exhaled roughly. Gaara noticed her reaction to Sasuke's behavior and took note to talk to her in private later.

"Konoha is the same as always. Everyone's busy on missions and training and the such. Shikamaru is as brainy as ever; he works really hard for such a lazy guy." Sakura and Temari giggled, knowing the lazy ninja all too well.

While the girls chatted about everyone back home and Kankuro joined in occasionally, Gaara and Sasuke seemed to have an invisible battle across the table. Sasuke glared silently at the Kazekage, his shoulders tense with meaningful hatred in his eyes. Gaara, however, remained lax and laid back. Looking closely at his face, though, it was obvious he wasn't. While his body and posture appeared calm, his eyes burned with menace and threatened Sasuke.

The Uchiha was growing more and more tense the longer he stared at Gaara. He knew he wanted Sakura, but Sasuke wouldn't let him have her. She was his.

Sitting up and clearing his throat, Sasuke placed a hand on Sakura's thigh, grabbing her attention and cutting her off mid-sentence. She looked down at his hand and raised an eyebrow at him. He simply smiled.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?" She asked, annoyed that he interrupted her conversation with Temari. He didn't notice her mood, though, and spoke as if he were doing nothing wrong.

"Nothing, just showing my appreciation for you." He tried to give her a caring smile but it came out all awkward and deformed. He squeezed her thigh but it was too hard and Sakura jumped.

"Ow! Sasuke, that hurt!" She glared at him which made him roll his eyes when she looked away. Gaara watched all the while with amusement, and decided it was his turn to get her attention.

"Are you alright, Sakura?" He asked with true concern. There was no better way to grab a girls attention than to be nice and honest with her.

"Yeah, I think so." She smiled at him and pushed Sasuke's hand off. Sasuke glared at the red-head who pretended to not notice, which upset him even more.

Suddenly, Gaara pushed back his chair and stood up. He walked around the table to Sakura and held his hand out. Sakura looked at him, confused and raised an eyebrow.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked, giving a small smile that Sakura fell in love with. She nodded eagerly and took his hand. He led her to the dance floor and wrapped her in his arms. Her previous agitation evaporated the moment he laid his hand on her waist. Her skin tingled where he touched her and she felt weak at the knees. He held her so firmly but gentle, she felt like she was floating as they moved gracefully across the floor. They moved in sync with each other and never made a mistake, it was like two pieces of a puzzle that fit nice and neat next to each other. It felt right. She exhaled slowly and savored the peaceful moment.

"You are a wonderful dancer, Sakura." Gaara commented. He spun her slowly and was mesmerized by her smile and the whoosh of her hair. She was an angel on her feet and loved how elegantly she moved. Her perfume entombed him, filled his nose and his mind until that was the only thing he could think about. He loved the way she felt pressed against his body, loved the feel of her delicate skin, the sweet sight of her lips dancing upwards in a smile meant for him. Gaara felt his heart hammering inside his chest and knew he wanted more than friendship with this woman. Yet as he looked at her, he knew she wouldn't be interested. Sakura always had a crush on Sasuke and with a dreadful, sinking realization, he knew that Sakura would never be his.

He wouldn't let that ruin his chance at having her, if only for one night.

The song ended and was followed by another slow, romantic song. Sakura beamed up at him and didn't want to go back to their table. She was happy right here with him, right here in his arms. She didn't give him a chance to say no, not that he was going to anyway, and laid her head on his shoulder. They moved slowly, relaxed in the others' arms and felt their worlds fall away from everything but each other.

Being in Gaara's arms was like floating in the clouds, calming and peaceful but thrilling at the same time. She loved his cologne and how it filled her nose and clogged up her senses. He was so gentle with her, treating her like a delicate rose that might brake if held too strongly. Sakura wasn't as delicate as was assumed but swam in the moment anyway. She wished she could stay like this forever, her life would be so much more relaxing and peaceful.

Sakura lifted her head and gazed into Gaara's eyes. They were so serene, so full of hidden meaning that was just waiting to be discovered. Sakura felt like there was so much to learn about Gaara, so much she was tempted to find out. The deepness of them made Sakura want to swim in them and fill them until she was the only thing he could see.

As she gazed at him without a care in the world, Gaara observed every feature of her face. The way the light in her eyes danced whenever she turned her head, how her lips were so thin and made a perfect smile across the smooth vastness of her face. Her hair framed her face gracefully and danced as she moved ever so gracefully with him as they danced. Her body heat mixed with his as he held her, her hand so soft and small in his. The way she looked at him in admiration was the best, though. Nobody ever looked at him the way she was at this moment, she made him happy like no one else ever did, ever will.

He wanted to kiss her. He wanted to lean his head towards hers, feel her sweet breath touch his face and hear her murmur his name. He wanted to touch his lips tenderly to hers and feel them move in sync with his. He wanted to taste her, feel her, have his senses be filled with every part of her and never let her go. He wanted her to be his.

Gaara's eyes filled with sadness as he looked down at the angel he held in his arms. The song would end soon and he would have to let her go. His heart ached at the foreboding pain that he knew was inevitable but would happen all the same. Sakura looked up at him, oblivious to his abrupt sadness. She didn't want to go either, but he didn't know that. By the end of the dance, both of them were already aching for the others' warmth.


	4. Chapter 4

The group walked home after the meal and longed for the warmth of their beds. The moon shined down on them as they reached the Sabaku residence. Temari was the first to go in followed by Kankuro. As Sakura was about to step inside, she was restrained by her arm and turned to see Sasuke staring at her. She stepped back and gently took her arm back, looking at him questioningly.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk?" Sasuke said. The wind blew his spiky hair and Sakura got a whiff of his cologne, she wrinkled her nose at the strength of it.

"It's late, Sasuke. I have work tomorrow." Sakura said and, ready to turn to go inside, was once again stopped. She knitted her eyebrows together and felt the tension rising in her shoulders. She was not ready to deal with problems right now, she wanted to relax and fall asleep. Sasuke was preventing that right now and she didn't care for it.

"Please? I want to talk to you." Sakura could see his eyes in the moonlight and thought she saw a hint of kindness for a second. It was gone as quick as it had come, though, and was replaced by the usual nonchalance that resided there. With an impatient sigh Sakura marched past him and didn't wait for him to follow. Hands buried in his pockets, Sasuke smirked and followed the girl.

Gaara, who was waiting at the door, watched the two of them leave and closed the door after he couldn't see them anymore. His neck tingled and he tried to scratch the foreboding feeling away that something was going to happen between them. Going into his room, he shut his door closed along with his heart.

**=)**

Sakura hugged Gaara's jacket tighter around her torso as a stronger wind blew against her. Her eyebrows knit together in silent frustration at her former crush. Sakura didn't think of him as likeable, right now she just thought he was annoying. It was late, she was tired and all she wanted to do was lie down.

What does he want to talk to me about anyway? What's so important?

"Alright, Sasuke. What's this all about?" Sakura halted and turned around to stare at the Uchiha in question. His expression remained passive as he took a few steps ahead of her and tilted his head up. Sasuke stared at the moon for a few seconds in silence, seemingly debating on how to voice his thoughts. Every passing second made Sakura more irritated and she almost turned to go home. Sasuke's next words made her wish she listened to herself because her irritation sparked like a raging fire.

"I want you to stay away from Gaara." Sasuke said it so calmly, as if he were just saying hello. His gaze was unwavering and locked onto Sakura's, a steal defense that said possessive and controlling. He looked at her like she was his to control, holding all authority over her like she were a child. Sakura wanted to vomit at the moment and had to hold it back.

"Excuse me?"

"He's bad news." Sasuke looked off to the side nonchalantly. Sakura scoffed at his words and turned on her heel. She didn't take one step before Sasuke was in front of her and preventing her from leaving. Her nostrils flared and her back straightened, flames burned in her pupils as she glared down the Uchiha. His countenance was calm but nonetheless threatening and demanding.

"Don't tell me what to do, Uchiha. Get out of my way!" She tried stepping around him, making him sidestep and block her path. "Sasuke, if you don't get out of my way right now-"

"What are you gonna do? Tell Naruto on me?" Sasuke chuckled and leaned closer to her,"Look, just stay away from him, alright? I'm trying to protect you."

Sakura scoffed again, "Protect me from what? I can protect myself thank you very much. If I needed to be protected from anybody it should be you! Move!" Sakura shoved Sasuke backwards and walked past him. He grabbed her arm and yanked her towards him. He was tired of her not listening to him. "Let me go!"

"Listen to me, Sakura! Stay away from him!" Sakura struggled in his grasp but he wasn't letting up. She clenched her free fist just as Sasuke raised his hand to hit her. Before Sakura could figure out what was happening, Sasuke howled in pain and felt her arm get free. She saw Sasuke holding his arm that was entombed in sand. Sakura then realized somebody was behind her and turned around.

Gaara stood there, right arm extended and a deadly look in his eyes. Sakura exhaled in relief, not that she was scared of Sasuke. She was just glad nothing happened between them, she didn't want to fight her friend. Turning back towards Sasuke, she saw that he was nowhere in sight.

Strange...

Gaara dropped his arm and walked quickly over to Sakura. "Are you alright?" Concern was etched in his orbs and Sakura felt his warmth radiating off his body. All of a sudden she felt exhausted and just wanted to be in bed. Sakura felt light headed and her eye's get heavy. Her body was lifted off the ground and her feet were relieved of the pressure. A familiar scent caught her nose and she opened her eyes wide enough to see Gaara's pale face in the moonlight.

"Gaara..."

"Shh, it's okay. You're safe." Sakura felt safe right there in his arms as he carried her home. Sakura fell into a gentle sleep and wished she could stay there forever.

**=)**

"Ms. Haruno, a letter just came for you." A nurse that Sakura grew fond of during her stay handed Sakura an envelope. She thanked the nurse and looked to see who it was from. It was a letter from Naruto. Deciding to take her lunch break, Sakura tore open the envelope as she made her way to the cafeteria. Picking the first empty table she could find, Sakura's orbs scanned the letter. She laughed out loud right when someone sat in the seat across from her.

Muffling her laughter with her hand, Sakura looked up and saw Gaara smirking at her. Her laugh rang through his ears and stayed in his memory. His scrutinizing gaze fell on the letter in her hands and asked,"What's so funny?"

Sakura closed the letter and waved it off,"Oh, just something Naruto said. What brings you here?"

"I decided to get some fresh air, I was tired of sitting in my office."

"Well, you're not going to get much fresh air in here."

"Indeed, I'm not. Would you like to go get some tea with me?" Gaara asked.

Sakura smiled and nodded,"Sure!" Grabbing the letter, she stuffed it in her pocket and followed Gaara out the door. It was warm outside, just like every day in Suna. The sun wrapped her in a hug and she sighed inwardly, content. She walked along with Gaara as he led her to a calm, reposeful restaurant. They picked a table near the back and ordered two cups of tea.

Gaara looked at her somberly,"Are you alright?"

Already knowing what he meant, Sakura offered a small smile,"Yeah, I'm okay. Thank you...Gaara...For, uhm, saving me." The memory of feeling something warm wrapping around her vaguely touched her mind and she held onto the little remembrance she had. She began to blush, the fact that the Kazekage was carrying her in his arms, after practically saving her, rendered her somewhat speechless.

It was his turn to smile,"Anytime, Sakura. If you ever need me, I'll be there. You can count on it." His words touched a soft spot in her heart and tears sprang in her eyes. She didn't know Gaara all that well, but she knew him enough to know he never said anything that kind to someone before. Being the nonchalant, cold-faced, ex-crazed boy he was when he was younger, Gaara never really became close to anyone but his family. And even to them he wasn't that close. His eyes pierced through hers and into her soul, Sakura felt her breath hitch and felt herself become lost in his gaze. He leaned forward and rested a hand on her arm, never leaving her gaze.

Sakura produced feelings in him that he never knew existed before. He knew that other people shared them, based their lives off them, but he never felt anything like what he was feeling right now. He didn't know what to call it, admiration? Affection? Love? He didn't know but he liked feeling this, it was warm and it made him feel happy. He loved everything about her: the way she walked, how her hair blew so gracefully in the wind, her laugh, her voice, her intelligence and good-heart, and so much more.

Could she see that? Could she see through his turquoise eyes and into his heart? Did she feel the same way about him?

Their tea was brought to them then, interrupting their moment. Gaara retracted his hand and Sakura shook her head as if she were hypnotized. They each took a sip of their tea, letting their thoughts drift and mingle in their minds. Gaara waited patiently to ask Sakura about last night, not wanting to seem too eager and nosy.

"What did Sasuke want last night anyway?"

Sakura's forehead creased together in a frown, Sasuke's words echoing in her mind. "H...He told me to stay away from you."

Immediate understanding for Sasuke's actions came clear to Gaara. He would tell Sakura anything to get her, and keep anyone else away. He believed she was his and his alone. Sad, Gaara thought, Sasuke will be badly disappointed once I capture Sakura's heart.

"He's just being his cruel self, ignore him." Sakura said, thinking Sasuke's actions hurt him. Quite the contrary, however, this entire situation amused him. To think Sasuke felt this threatened by him that he believed he had to go to the length of producing a lie to keep him away from Sakura. The mere thought of it produced a hearty laugh that Gaara couldn't keep in. Sakura stared at him, confused, "Why are you laughing?"

"It's funny that Sasuke finds me threatening."

"I don't understand."

"I'll explain later. Shouldn't you be getting back to the hospital by now?"

Sakura's eyes became wide and she abruptly sat up, "You're right, Gaara. I'm sorry I must be going! See you at home! Thank you!" Sakura yelled.

Gaara smiled, he sat there for a little longer. At home. He liked the way that sounded.

**A/N-Sorry i havent updated! I got stuck and then I didn't want to write anymore. I'm sorry this chapter's short but I already started working on five. I will continue to work on this more, I promise. Thank you to whoever is still reading ^^-Nikki-**


	5. Originally chapter 5

Sakura walked out of the hospital and stretched, she yawned simultaneously. She enjoyed the feel of the warm air embracing her and breathed it in. Suna wasn't bad at all, she loved it here. She deeply missed Konoha though. She wondered how Naruto was, despite his letter that she received. It didn't express his deep feelings that she missed talking about with him. Though her heart ached to be back home, Sakura was glad to be here. Suna was a new environment to be in that contained different people with many new conflicts. Especially new conflicts.

The woman thought over the situation with Sasuke. It still troubled her as to why he would tell her to stay away from Gaara. He was one of the nicest people Sakura knew, and liked. Though she didn't want to admit it, Sakura felt a deeper connection with the Kazekage than simply friendship. There was something hidden deep at the bottom of the well that she was afraid to bring to the surface. Even though she assumed there was a hint at romance between them, she doubted it even more. Gaara wasn't looking for romance, it was Gaara for God's sakes.

Even if Gaara did feel something stronger, who's to say she'd be able to admit her feelings? She was shy when it came to this sort of thing, it made her nervous. Though she did feel warm and at peace with him right next to her, the entire concept made her hold her breath. Besides, Sakura thought, there was nothing to be nervous about. If Gaara didn't like her, then she didn't like him either. She'd drown those feelings in the well. Simple.

"Oh!" Sakura rounded a corner and came face to face with Sasuke. He had his hands in his pockets, the same cool demeanor dominating his face. "Hi, Sasuke."

"I was just coming to pick you up."

"What for?"

"I wanted to see if you'd like to grab something to eat."

Sakura squinted at him, "Why?"

"I wanted to apologize for last night." Sakura took note that he said this with no hint of regret, pain, or even a remote thoughtful tone in his voice.

"I'm too tired to go out to eat." She walked past him stiffly.

He followed,"Then let me at least cook you dinner," Sasuke reached for her arm and she automatically jerked it out of his grip. His eyes pleaded with hers,"please."

Sakura sighed, "Fine."

A dignified smirk lit his face as Sasuke followed Sakura back to Gaaras home. It felt eery and creepy the way he watched her from behind like that. Her skin tingled and itched all the way home, and by the time they got there, her irritation was already lit and heated.

Opening the front door, the woman, exhausted and annoyed, was greeted with delicious scents coming from the kitchen. Sasuke ground his teeth together, hoping against hope that what he was thinking was not in that kitchen. The two walked into the kitchen and were greeted with a table full of hot, delectable food that made their mouth water. Gaara stood by the stove, cooking away. He noticed the two come in and smiled at Sakura, making Sasuke growl under his breath.

"Did you make all this, Gaara?" Sakura exclaimed, leaning over to smell the food. "It smells great!"

"Thank you. I thought you'd be tired and like a hot meal before bed. I hope you like it. You too, Sasuke." Gaara smirked at the Uchiha, firing up his temper even more. Sasuke held in his anger for the sake of Sakura. She couldn't see them fighting, it'd ruin everything he was trying to do.

"That's really sweet, Gaara."

"Let's eat." Gaara called his brother and sister and everyone sat down to eat. Everyone loved it, the food was perfect and as tasty as it looked. Sakura sat next to Gaara and the whole time she felt warm and nervous. Now that she was aware of her feelings towards him she became shy. He still acted as the same old Gaara, though, smiling at her occasionally, making her heart race.

At the end of the meal, Gaara brought out a surprise. "And for desert, Shiratama anmitsu."

Sakura's mouth gaped open, it was her favorite! "Wow, Gaara! You're amazing! That's my favorite!" Sakura licked her lips and couldn't wait to eat some.

"I know." He winked at her, making a blush creep up her neck. Yet another thing Gaara knew about her. How much did he know?

=)

After dinner, Sakura and Gaara sat in the living room and chatted. He lit a small fire in the hearth, and letting it warm their bodies, they chatted about different things.

"Hey Gaara, how did you know my favorite food? And how did you get that picture of me on the wall?"

Gaara leaned back against the couch beside her, "I have my ways."

"The great Kazekage Gaara, very clever."

"There's something I've been meaning to talk to you about. For the next few days, I'm going to be working late. I'm swamped with work and I just wanted to let you know, you might have to fend for yourself for a few days." The last part was intended as a joke and Sakura giggled.

"I think I can manage. If I need someone to make a feast I'll give you a call."

"I'd be here in a heart beat." Sakura looked at him then, his face was gentle, heartfelt. She felt her own heart race, he took her breath away. The light radiating from the fire made his face glow with shadow, yet his eyes stood out like a setting sun. The rest of the world faded into black until it was only Gaara she could see. For the moment, that's all she wanted, to be there with him, alone, with this connection sparking between them.

"There was something else I wanted to tell you, too." Gaara whispered, just as mesmerized by Sakura as she was by him. His heart was hammering against his ribcage, he wanted to tell her everything. He felt so close to her, so comfortable it just felt right to tell Sakura the truth. Caught in the moment, Gaara very slowly leaned forward, eager to press his lips to Sakura's. His heart beat so hard in his chest he thought it might burst through. He didn't care, though, all he wanted was to kiss her once.

"Yes...Gaara..?" Her palms were sweaty as she gripped her skirt, her heart was lodged in her throat, she could barely choke out the words.

"I-"

"Ehem." A deep voice boomed over the vast silence in the room. Their heads whipped around in the direction of the voice, both becoming annoyed from the interruption. Of course it was Sasuke standing there, arms crossed looking like a dissapointed husband who just saw his wife disobeying him again.

"What do you want, Sasuke?" Sakura said, letting her irritation show. Why did he always insist on interrupting her?

"What are you doing, Sakura?"

"Why do you care, Sasuke?"

"I think you should go to bed."

"Excuse me?" Sakura stood up, leaned forward with an incredulous expression. No one told Sakura to go to bed, not since she was younger.

"It's late, go to bed." Sasuke demanded.

Gaara spoke, "I don't appreciate your tone, Sasuke. Please, don't demand things of my guests." Tension fell in the air as the Uchiha and the Kazekage locked eyes in a deadly embrace. Rage resided in Sasuke's charcoal eyes while Gaara had more of a sinister look swimming in his. Sasuke's muscles tensed and flexed, yearning to beat the Kazekage to death. Sakura was the only thing standing in his way. He'd have to remove her, in order to remove Gaara. He needed Gaara out of the picture as soon as possible.

"Exactly, Sasuke. Why don't you go to bed? Leave us alone."

Sasuke was about to tell Sakura to do what she's told but quickly shut it. That wouldn't be smart this far in the game. No, he needed to be polite, respectful, not himself. His face retorted into an odd shape as he tried to retain the spiteful words trying to force their way through.

"Sorry, Sakura. Goodnight." Turning to leave, he gave Gaara one last warning look. The Kazekage disregarded the look and simply smirked, prepared and welcoming anything the Uchiha could think of to throw at him. Nothing he could do could hurt him, all that mattered was Sakura.

Said girl let herself drop on the sofa, sighing as she did so. "Can you believe him?"

Gaara turned but did not sit down."He's very peculiar, but he does make a point. It's getting late and we both have work to do tomorrow."

Sakura frowned, she didn't want to leave. Her world was bliss right where she was. Gaara noticed her frown and sat beside her on the couch. "Don't frown, Sakura. I have something for you." Reaching in his pocket, he pulled out an object that Sakura couldn't see. She sat up and gasped when she saw it. It was a little gourd on a gold chain that looked like a diminutive replica of his own. The top had her name embossed in pink that glittered in the light. Gaara handed it to her, she took it from him cautiously, treating it delicately. It was a bit heavy but nonetheless beautiful. She didn't know what to say.

"Gaara...this is...beautiful...did you make this?"

He nodded,"It was fairly simple. There's a decent amount of sand inside that'll never run out. Whenever you need me, and you're wearing this, I'll feel it and I'll find you."

Sakura stared at him in amazement. Every feature of his face called out to her, attracted her to him. Her eyes filled with tears that fell graciously down her cheeks. Gaara wiped them away, agony wretching his heart at seeing her cry. Her eyes sparkled even more and he was breathless from the very sight of her. She was a pure angel through his eyes, his beautiful CherryBlossom Angel.

"Thank you...Gaara..." With that Sakura threw herself at him in a strong embrace. Gaara wrapped his arms around her, glad to hold her, stroked her hair as she cried happy tears into his shoulder.

"Promise me, you'll always wear it?" Gaara made her that gourd for a reason: to be able to protect her when he wasn't there. Sasuke was never known for hurting Sakura, but the way he was acting did not reassure Gaara. He needed to know she was always safe.

Sakura nodded and fastened the chain around her neck, locking it there permanently. "Thank you so much, Gaara."

"Your welcome, Sakura. Lets get to bed, we have long days ahead of us." Gaara stood up and Sakura grasped his hand.

"What were you going to tell me? You know, before Sasuke came in."

"Oh, nothing. I'll tell you another time." Gaara smiled despite his annoyance. He was mere inches away from kissing the only girl he's ever liked and Sasuke had to blow it. Curse that Uchiha.

"Okay." Yawning, Sakura walked to her room. "Goodnight, Gaara."

Stopping before his door, Gaara gave her a sincere smile,"Goodnight, Sakura. Sweet dreams." The two retired to their respective rooms and all was silent in the house except for the crackling of the fire. Behind Sasuke's door stood the seething Uchiha. He overheard everything that transpired between the two. If he wanted to make Sakura his, he needed to act fast before Gaara got to her before he did. If that happened, then everything was hopeless.

A/n- Here's chapter five! 6 and 7 will hopefully be written over the weekend, being that tomorrow and friday's no skewl -.- fail!


	6. Chapter 5ACCIDENTAL CHAPTER

Sakura walked out of the hospital and stretched, she yawned simultaneously. She enjoyed the feel of the warm air embracing her and breathed it in. Suna wasn't bad at all, she loved it here. She deeply missed Konoha though. She wondered how Naruto was, despite his letter that she received. It didn't express his deep feelings that she missed talking about with him. Though her heart ached to be back home, Sakura was glad to be here. Suna was a new environment to be in that contained different people and conflicts. Especially new conflicts.

The woman thought over the situation with Sasuke. It still troubled her as to why he would tell her to stay away from Gaara. He was one of the nicest people Sakura knew, and liked. Though she didn't want to admit it, Sakura felt a deeper connection with the Kazekage than simply friendship. There was something hidden deep at the bottom of the well that she was afraid to bring to the surface. Even though she assumed there was a hint at romance between them, she doubted it even more. Gaara wasn't looking for romance, it was Gaara for God's sakes.

Even if Gaara did feel something stronger, who's to say she'd be able to admit her feelings? She was shy when it came to this sort of thing, it made her nervous. Besides, Sakura thought, there was nothing to be nervous about. If Gaara didn't like her, then she didn't like him either. She'd drown those feelings in the well. Simple.

"Oh!" Sakura rounded a corner and came face to face with Sasuke. He had his hands in his pockets, the same cool demeanor marking his face. "Hi, Sasuke."

"I was just coming to pick you up."

"What for?"

"I wanted to see if you'd like to grab something to eat."

Sakura squinted at him, "Why?"

I wanted to apologize for last night. Sakura took note that he said this with no hint of regret, pain, or even a remote thoughtful tone in his voice.

"I'm too tired to go out to eat." She walked past him stiffly.

He followed,"Then let me at least cook you dinner, "Sasuke reached for her arm and she automatically jerked it out of his grip. His eyes pleaded with hers,"please."

Sakura sighed, "Fine."

A coy smirk lit his face as Sasuke followed Sakura back to Gaara's. It felt eery and creepy the way he watched her from behind like that. Her skin tingled and itched all the way home, and by the time they got there, her irritation was already lit and heated.

Opening the front door, the woman, exhausted and annoyed, was greeted with delicious scents coming from the kitchen. Sasuke ground his teeth together, hoping against hope that what he was thinking was not in that kitchen. The two walked into the kitchen and were greeted with a table full of hot, delectable food that made their mouth water. Gaara stood by the stove, cooking away. He noticed the two come in and smiled at Sakura, making Sasuke growl under his breath.

"Did you make all this, Gaara?" Sakura exclaimed, leaning over to smell the food. "It smells great!"

"Thank you. I thought you'd be tired and like a hot meal before bed. I hope you like it. You too, Sasuke." Gaara smirked at the Uchiha, firing up his temper even more. Sasuke held in his anger for the sake of Sakura. She couldn't see them fighting, it'd ruin everything he was trying to do.

"That's really sweet, Gaara."

"Let's eat." Gaara called his brother and sister and everyone sat down to eat. Everyone loved it, the food was perfect and as tasty as it looked.

Sakura sat next to Gaara and the whole time she felt warm and nervous. Now that she was aware of her feelings towards him she became shy. He still acted as the same old Gaara, though, smiling at her occasionally, making her heart race.

At the end of the meal, Gaara brought out a surprise. "And for desert, Shiratama anmitsu."

Sakura's mouth gaped open, it was her favorite. "Wow, Gaara! You're amazing! That's my favorite!" Sakura licked her lips and couldn't wait to eat some.

"I know." He winked at her, making a blush creep up her neck. Yet another thing Gaara knew about her. How much did he know?

After dinner, Sakura and Gaara sat in the living room and chatted. He lit a small fire in the hearth, and letting it warm their bodies, they chatted about different things.

"Hey Gaara, how did you know my favorite food? And how did you get that picture of me on the wall?"

Gaara leaned back against the couch beside her, "I have my ways."

"The great Kazekage Gaara, clever and sneaky."

"There's something I've been meaning to talk to you about. For the next few days, I'm going to be working late. I'm swamped with work and I just wanted to let you know, you might have to fend for yourself for a few days."

Sakura giggled."I think I can manage. If I need someone to make a feast I'll give you a call."

"I'd be here in a heart beat." Sakura looked at him then, his face was gentle, heartfelt. She felt her own heart race, her breathing slowed. Time seemed to slow down for the two, everything seemed to disappear around them.

"Gaara..." Sakura didn't mean to say his name, it just came out.

"Sakura." Gaara's voice seemed as though it had been dipped in sweet honey, causing gentle shivers down Sakura's back. Gaara reached out towards her, slowly, not rushing the moment. Sakura held her breath, stared into Gaara's eyes, got lost in them. She wanted him to touch her, but in what way? Sakura did not know, she just wanted to feel his warm hands on her delicate skin. She begged for his arm to move just a little faster, she couldnt wait any longer.

The pounding of Gaara's heart flooded his hearing. The woman sitting beside him stared, gazed at him in awe. He needed to feel her under his fingers, feel the warm, soft flesh that made her. She seemed to lean forward, rushing the moment, pleading for his caress.  
>His fingers, warm and slender, finally reached Sakura's face. He ran a thumb across her cheek, then traced her jawline with his index finger. She didnt breathe while he did so, she hung tightly onto every moment they shared.<p>

"You are beautiful, Sakura."

Sakura got lost in the deep, sultry sound of his caressing tone. She felt beautiful when he stared at her with such yearning and admiration embedded in his glossy orbs. She wanted to be beautiful. Just for him, so she could hear him say it all the time.

Sakura, dazed and mesmerized, began leaning forward towards the Kazekage. She yearned for the sweet taste of his lips. Gaara leaned in as well, slowly and cautiously as if moving too quickly would cause him to jolt awake in his bed. She smelled so sweet, just like beautiful petals of a cherry blossom tree. He needed her. Now.

"Ehem." A deep throat cleared by the hallway, Sakura jerked back in astonishment; Gaara simply turned his head, clearly bothered by the interruption.

"What is it, Uchiha?" Gaara asked, thinking it better be something good.

"Nothing. Just wanted to see what you two were up to," Sasuke stated casually. He stuck his hands in his pockets, digging his fingers into his palms. Anger seethed within him, anger at Sakura and that bastard Kazekage. He was trying to take his girl away from him. That wasn't going to happen, though. Sasuke was one step ahead of both of them.

"If you do not need anything, Uchiha, I'd appreciate it if you'd leave." Gaara stared Sasuke down, harboring his own anger inside. But his was far greater than the Uchiha's, his anger consisted of love and hatred, protection and possession.

Sakura, sensing the tension rising between the two men, reluctantly stood up. "It's getting late, I should be going to bed."

Gaara nodded, his attitude softening. He stood up as well,"You're right, Sakura. I have a long week ahead of me."

"If you don't mind, I'd love to stop by after my shift and drop off some food for you."

Gaara looked at the woman with the most heartfelt gaze he could manage. This woman was the sweetest he had ever met. "Yes, I would like that very much. I will tell my secretary to let you in."

"Great! Well, goodnight Gaara, Sasuke," With a respectable bow to both men, Sakura left the room and went to hers.

After the gentle sound of Sakura's door clicking shut, Gaara walked around the sofa over to the fire. He stared into the bright orange and red flames, setting his mind at ease.

Sasuke walked over silently, standing beside the Kazekage, staring into the flames. They remained silent, listening to the crackling in the hearth. "What is it you want, Uchiha?" Said Gaara.

"You know what I want. So why don't you back off."

Gaara smirked,"She doesn't want you, if you haven't noticed."  
>"I never said I cared about what she wanted, did I?" Gaara's smirk slid off his face as he turned toward the Uchiha. The charcoal eyes the Uchiha possessed danced with the flames. "Sasuke Uchiha. I am warning you right now: do not touch Sakura. If I find out you hurt her, I will come find you."<p>

It was Sasuke who smirked this time,"Whoever said I was going to hurt her? She'll come begging to me on her knees, pleading for me to take her. You can't deny a woman her heart, can you, Kazekage?"

"Watch it, Uchiha. Do not forget: you are a guest in my home. Watch your tongue, and your actions."

"Don't threaten me, bastard. I can kill you in a mere instant before you even gain the thought to move." Sasuke's anger was boiling over, he struggled to maintain it.

Gaara's own ferocity began to take control. Sasuke's arrogance was too much, it was beginning to get annoying. "Go ahead and try, Uchiha. Where will that leave you with Sakura? If you try to kill me, she'll scurry away from you like a little rabbit from a snapping tiger. Either way, Uchiha, you lose."

Sasuke's nostrils flared and his eyes widened with furious heat. The calm capacity Gaara's face showed nagged at Sasuke, itched at him until he wanted to tear it off. The Kazekage was pushing it. He'd show him. Sakura would be his very soon. Then they'd see who was proud.

"Just wait. Sakura will be mine, and far away from you."

"We'll see about that. What was it you said? You can't deny a woman her heart?" Gaara smirked, denying the urge to laugh out loud at the arrogant pride scratched across the Uchiha's face. They'd see alright, within time. Everything takes time.

a/n:::: i know it's been a while but this story was jammed against a wall in my head and i didnt know what to write. and i didnt have the original 5th chapter with me anywhere so i forgot i wrote it but knew somewhere in my mind that i did write because i remembered the gourd part. v.v so i couldnt pick which chapter was better and thought u guys may have liked both. however; the original 5th chapter never happened in the story. i just kept it on there incase you guys liked it. i will make the gourd part in the next chapter or so. so please, disregard the original 5th chapter and ill make up for it in the upcoming ones. also, im workin on another naruto fanfic dirty story type of thing like my others, since so many ppl liked them =) thanks for reading and being patient 33333 


End file.
